Hidden Past
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Alguien ha estado actuando de manera extraña, y sus amigos desean ayudarlo... pero sólo sabran sobre su comportamiento al salir a la luz una publicación, que cambiará sus punto de vista y la del mundo entero, creando giros sobre él... Cap 3
1. Prólogo

Oro´s house...  
  
Oro: n_n Shiiii, un nuevo fic!!! ;_; Aunq no es la secuela de Libertad.... T_T Buaaa!!!  
  
Chicos: ¬¬UUU Como puedes comenzar otro ni siquiera haz continuado los demás...  
  
Oro: ^_______^ Eso es fácil de responder...  
  
Chicos: ?_? De vdd?  
  
Oro: ^__________^ Shiiiii, es x q soy chingona y... la mejor.... o.o esperen esa es la frase de mi cubito  
  
Ozuma: n_n D mi apa  
  
Oro: n_n Shiii  
  
Ty: Y d q trata este nuevo fic? o.o  
  
Kai: ¬¬ Te apuesto q es otras de sus locuras  
  
Oro: Exacto n_n.... (le cae el veinte) o_ó KAI!!!!  
  
Kai: ¬_¬ Al que le venga el saco q se lo ponga...  
  
Oro: ¬¬***** (con ganas de matarlo, pero se controla) u_u Te salvaste x q como mis hijas, Alexia y Kokoro, te quieren mucho no puedo lastimarte...  
  
Tala: O_O Órale!!!   
  
Oro: T_T Pero el fic tiene pizca de sad... ya q a lo dark no creo q llegue ;_; pero... (se abraza a Ty) TY!!!! TOT  
  
Ty: ?_? Q pasa?  
  
Kai: Suéltalo!!! ¬¬ (sujetando a Oro de su ropa)  
  
Oro: _ No quero!!!  
  
Tala: ._. Deja te ayudo (jalando a Oro)   
  
Oro: @_@ Me tan asfixiando!!!!  
  
Kai y Tala: Disculpa ._.  
  
Oro: @_@  
  
Ozuma: Es muy fácil n_n (se acerca a Oro y le comienza a rascar tras la oreja)   
  
Oro: ^w^ Ah!! Prrrrr!!! (se acurruca y suelta a Tyson)  
  
Ty, Tala y Kai: ._.  
  
Ozuma: n_n Aprendí que el oído es un censor del placer, como en el caso de los gato ^^  
  
Ty: o.o Órale!!!   
  
Oro: ^w^ (reacciona) O_O AH!!!! ///// q vergüenza!!  
  
Chicos: ¬¬UUUU Comencemos con el fic...  
  
Oro: n____n Shiiiii, que lo disfruten!!!  
  
"Parlamentos"  
  
º/Pensamientos/º  
  
|/|/|/|/|/| Cambio de escena /|/|/|/|/|/|/|   
  
(Mis notitas, Chicos: ¬¬ ejem , n_nU tmb de la de los chicos)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
~Hidden Past~  
  
//Prólogo//  
  
Un chico observaba las estrellas por la ventana de su cuarto, una débil luz alumbraba la cara de éste, dejando ver sus hermoso color de ojos... azules... como la media noche...el brillo de sus ojos parecían las estrellas que admiraba... suspiró pesadamente mientras estiraba sus brazos, volteó su cabeza para mirar las luces rojo neón de su despertador... 1:52 am... frotó sus ojo derecho con su mano, se levanto del escritorio, el sonido de las puerta abriéndose lo alertó...  
  
"Abuelo, me espantaste"- dijo el ojiazul  
  
"Ya es tarde, pequeño, será mejor que descanses"- mencionó el señor de edad avanzada  
  
"Lo sé"- respondió el chico  
  
"No puedes faltar otra vez"- pronunció el abuelo- "Ya serían cinco días, además tienes que ponerte al corriente"  
  
"De acuerdo"- finalizó el chico, mientras tomaba las cobijas y se introducía a la cama para descansar- "Buenas noches, abuelo"  
  
"Buenas noches, pequeño"  
  
Lentamente el chico cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño lo dominara... en sueños, el chico abría los ojos encontrándose en un lugar blanco, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz... miró al suelo el cual estaba cubierto de agua, mientras el flotaba sobre el líquido, sus pies descalzos apenas rozaban el elemento... miro a sus brazos, donde sostenía un pequeño bulto en una sabana... sonrió...  
  
º/Pronto todo será revelado/º- pensó el chico al ver al objeto que traía en brazos- "Verdad Taka-chan?"  
  
En sus brazos se encontraba un bebé moreno de cabellos y ojos azules, desnudo de no ser por la delgada y suave cobija que traía encima, era él mismo pero con años de diferencia, el nene sonreía y soltaba una pequeñas risita, mientras mechones azules caían a su rostrito, levantaba las manos ocasionalmente tratando de tomar el medallón que colgaba del cuello del moreno... se sonrió a si mismo tiernamente mientras tomaba al bebé con fuerza... debajo de ellos se abría un agujero, por el cual comenzaba a descender, mientras columnas de agua se elevaban, cuando finalmente, desaparecieron la abertura se cerró y las pilares se desplomaron... abriendo los ojos se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación...   
  
"Todo será descubierto en poco tiempo"- dijo mientras volvía a acurrucarse entre las sábanas y quedaba dormido nuevamente, volviendo a los sueño de su mente... mientras en su mente retumbaba el llanto y las risas combinadas de un bebé... era hora en que sería desenmascarados sus secretos...   
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Oro: Terminé!!! n_n  
  
Chicos(comiendo palomitas y tomando refresco): Bien, bravo, felicidades! ^^  
  
Oro: T_T Thanx!!! (lo abraza)  
  
Ty: Esperaremos los rewiews!!! ^___^  
  
Tala: Oro no ta segura si hacerlo yaoi o no yaoi así q lo dejara a votación =)  
  
Oro: ;_; No es mi culpa!!  
  
Kai: Y si lo hace yaoi, serían entre Kaitakao o Talatakao... ^o^  
  
Oro: ¬¬U Xq ya no me parece buena idea?  
  
Tala y Kai: ¬¬***********  
  
Oro: O_O Sólo bromeaba n_nUUU jejejejeje  
  
Ozuma: ¬¬U Así q esperamos los votos, y tal vez Oro no actualice en un rato debido a q tiene tareas, trabajos y dentro de una semana... (musika tétrica) los exámenes...   
  
Oro: TOT NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chicos: {|n_n|} (Con orejeras) Arrivederci!!!  
  
Oro(en su eskina con aura negra): Arrivederci T.T  
  
Chicos: Relax Oro n_n  
  
Oro: ;_; Thanx!!! X ESO LOS QUERO MUCHO!!! (abrazando a Ty)  
  
Ty: n////n jejejeje nosotros tmb  
  
Tala y Kai(tratando de quitar a Oro): SUELTALO!!! ¬¬***  
  
Oro: _ NO!!!  
  
Ozuma: ¬¬UUUUU (saliendo del cuarto) u_u A donde vine a parar... 


	2. Misterios

Oro´s office...  
  
Oro: LIBERTAD!!!!! ^O^  
  
Kai: Q ya harás la secuela de Libertad *.*?  
  
Tala: ¬¬ No tonto, ya terminaron sus exámenes...  
  
Kai: ¬¬** A kien llamaste tonto?  
  
Tala: ¬_¬ A ti..  
  
Ozuma y Ty(llegando juntos): n_n Sí, lo mismo digo (ven la pelea de miradas entre Kai y Tala) ._.UU  
  
Oro: Ty!!! (lo abraza) T.T Te extrañe muxho!!!  
  
Ty: ^^ jejeje Nosotros tmb!!  
  
Ozuma: Y cómo te fue? o_o  
  
Oro: Pos... bien.. n_nU  
  
Chicos: Segura?  
  
Oro: Shiiiii ^o^  
  
Chico: Ok ._.  
  
Oro: Y la historia será YAOI!!! -_- lo siento pero los votos nunca se ekivocan...  
  
Tala y Kai: SIIII!!! w  
  
Ozuma: Pero será Talataka o Kaitaka? O.o  
  
Oro: ._. hasta ahorita no sé... ¬¬U tengo q contar bien los votos...  
  
Ty: ^^U  
  
Oro: COMECEMOS CON EL FIC!!!! ^O^  
  
Chicos: Sí!!!  
  
"Parlamentos"  
  
º/Pensamientos/º  
  
-Escritos( o cuando ven lo dicho en cierto cartel, mensaje, etc)-  
  
*Frases q retumban es la mente o son recuerdos dichas con la voz de la persona q la exclamó*  
  
'*'Flashback'*'  
  
|/|/|/|/|/| Cambio de escena /|/|/|/|/|/|/|   
  
(Mis notitas, Chicos: ¬¬ ejem , n_nU tmb de la de los chicos)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
~Hidden Past~  
  
//Cap1. Misterios... //  
  
Rin rin rin rin!!!  
  
El sonido de un despertador retumbaba en el espacio de la habitación del moreno, sacando una mano entre sus sábanas, apagó el aparato y levantándose lentamente de su cálida cama, resintió la fría mañana despertándolo de golpe... se dirigió al baño, para salir completamente vestido con el uniforme de la escuela... saco negro con una corbata roja, pantalones negros con zapatos negros, acercándose a su espejo se miro detalladamente, parecía ejecutivo(._. Q uniforme es ese?/Chicos: ¬¬U Tú lo inventaste/ Ashiii ^^U)... tomó su largo cabello azul y lo ató en su acostumbrada coleta baja, con la diferencia que ahora era más largo, en un listón blanco y delgado(*¬* Se parece a Kenshin pa q se den la idea/ Chicos: *¬* Takao), lentamente sus ojos habían empezado a obtener un azul platinado, por los destellos plateados en ellos, sonrió... sus labios parecían tener una contextura suave y carnosa... su cara tenía rasgo algo femeninos al igual que su cuerpo (¬///¬ No pude evitarlo, suelo darle apariencia femenina a los ukes d mis fics yaoi/ Chicos: ¬o¬ Si no nos dices, no nos damos cuenta), su cadera y cintura estaba bien definidas al igual que sus curvas... (Kai: ^¬^ Takao.../Tala: *o* DIOS!!!/ Ozuma: w Ohh), miró su despertador... 5:30 am... ya tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano cuando comenzó todo esto... sus clases comenzaban en 1 hora y media (Uso el horario de mi skool -_-)... tomó su mochila y encaminándose a la cocina, encontró todo en orden, se dirigió al refrigerador y sacando unas frutas...  
  
"Hoy desayunaré ensalada de frutas con yogurt" (ñ_ñ Ñomi!!!/Chicos: ¬¬U/ ò_ó Q?!)-dijo el nipones, mientras cortaba las frutas y les echaba su yogurt encima, un poco para la escuela y otro para desayunar- "Muy bien... son las 6:00... todavía tengo 1 hora para llegar al colegio" º/Me gustaría saber que pasará cuando lo terminé y el mundo se enteré/º- inconscientemente el moreno se había parado y lavado su plato, terminando eso se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo... pero antes de salir completamente de su casa, miró los lindos crisantemos blancos sembrados en su pequeño jardín- º/Llevaré alguno para el florero del salón/º- y así lo hizo, mientras tomaba su bicicleta azul oscuro de montaña (Ashi era la mía T.T/ Chicos: Q le paso? O.o/ Se desinfló una llanta ~ y me caí/ Chicos: _O Auchh!!), emprendió el camino hacia el colegio... sin saber que era observado desde la esquina de su propia casa... eran dos hermosos ojos verde jade... que lo vieron alejarse y este personaje despareció entre las sombras del callejo... (Chicos: O.o Nos sonó a película)...  
  
Era el primero en llegar, y afortunadamente la reja estaba abierta, entró y vio su salón vació, sin una sola alma que estuviera presente... se acerco al florero, mientras colocaba el ramo de crisantemos... pero sin darse cuenta, el listón con el cual sujetaba su cabello se engancho en una de las flores, desatándolo y dejando libre su largo cabello azul (Oro y Chicos: *.*)... que llegaba a la mitad de la cintura... sin darse cuenta la puerta del salón fue abierta, revelando el cuerpo de un chico de mayor estatura, tez blanca y unas marcas distintivas en su mejillas... que observó cada movimiento detenidamente... hasta que decidió llamar su atención fingiendo tos...  
  
º/Takao..../º- los pensamientos de Kai al ver que la persona que observaba era Kinomiya Takao, pero notó el listón que se movía conforme al viento, el cual tomó y sentándose en su lugar detrás del moreno, y extendiéndole el listón- "Toma"  
  
"Gracias, no me había dado cuenta"- decía al mismo tiempo que amarraba su cabello.  
  
"Hace 5 días que no te veíamos, no es que te extrañará(¬_¬ No digon/ Kai: 9///9), es sólo curiosidad, pero que haz hecho?"- preguntó el chico blanco.  
  
"Sólo me enfermé"- mintió el moreno, mientras volteaba la cabeza y se ponía a escribir en un cuaderno- "Han avanzado mucho en estos días?"  
  
"No, en matemáticas ha ciertos problemas que no todos entendemos"- respondió el ruso-japonés.  
  
"Ya veo"- fueran las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del peliazul, cuando un grito proveniente del pasillo llamó su atención...  
  
"TAKAO!!!"- la voz de Rei y Max se escucharon en todo el salón, mientras más alumnos comenzaban a incorporarse, entre ellos, una castaña (¬¬** Grrr/ Chicos: Relax Oro!! O_O), que en cuanto entro vio las flores y se acercó a Kai...  
  
"Me alegra que hayas traído flores, Kai"- dijo feliz la castaña (FUE TAKAO!!! ¬¬*).  
  
"Yo no las traje"- dijo fríamente el bicolor- "Fue Takao"  
  
"Takao... hasta que por fin te presentas?!"- gritó Hiromi.  
  
"Sí..."- los ojos del moreno se posaban al frente haciendo oídos sordos a Hiromi (Hiromi, LA PORRA TE SALUDA!!! XD/ Chicos:(silbando como los d Encuentros Cercanos d Telehit)¬o¬/ Todos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)- "Ya llego el maestro"- y así era el profesor del grupo, de unos 25 años de edad tez clara, cabellos café y ojos verde esmeralda había ingresado al salón(*¬* Yo quero un maestro ashi!!/Chicos: ¬¬UUU).  
  
"Buenos días chicos"- saludó el maestro mientras guiaba su mirada por todo el salón y se encontraba con Takao- "Disculpe joven..."- revisando la lista encontró su apellido- "Kinomiya" (*.* Ese es un lindo apellido/ Chicos: Si!! n_n)  
  
"Sí profesor?"- ahora que lo veía bien, este maestro parecía ser nuevo, parándose de su lugar se presentó- "Mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya, profesor..."  
  
"Yoshie"- aclaró su interrogante al chico.  
  
"Muy bien chicos, comenzaremos con historia..."- comenzando las clases, el moreno desviaba su miraba continuamente a la ventana, llevándose el lápiz a la boca.  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Después de tres clases, el recreo había llegado y debajo de un enorme árbol de sakuras floreciendo, se encontraba el nipones, escribiendo un carta, con un sobre a lado con la figura de un pequeño dragón y un lobezno del otro lado, al parecer hechos por él... el destinatario se encontraba en Rusia, tan concentrado estaba que nunca sintió la cercanía de nadie, hasta que lo tomaron de los hombros... volteando el rostro, se encontró con un par de ojos dorados...  
  
"Qué haces, Takao?"- preguntó Rei de muy buen humor.  
  
"Le escribo una carta a Tala"- respondió el chico de menor estatura- "Desde que terminó el torneo, hemos estado en constante comunicación"  
  
º/Esto no le gustará a Kai/º- pensó el chino, ya que el bicolor se lo había confesado al oírlo bajo un árbol al pasar cerca de este- "Ya veo, y puedo saber - "Qué se cuentan?"  
  
"Sólo cosas"  
  
"Ok... ven vamos con los demás!"- dijo el chico, mientras tomaba al japonés de la manga y arrastrándolo con los demás hacia la cafetería- "Hola chicos!!"  
  
"Rei, Takao... los estábamos buscando!"- gritaron Max y Kenny, mientras en una mesa se encontraba Hiromi y Kai (¬¬** Aléjate d Kai... él es de Takao!!/ Kai: ò_ó Exacto!!/ Tala y Ozuma: U/ Ty: ^///^).  
  
"Vamos, Takao, ven siéntate"- dijo Max, mientras le traía una silla al moreno.  
  
"Arigatou, Max"- decía mientras tomaba asiento, pero sin dejar de escribir la carta- º/Será un largo receso/º  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Tal vez fue largo, tal vez sólo su imaginación, pero simplemente quería estar solo para poder continuar... haciendo la excusa de ir al baño, se alejó del grupo... y dirigiéndose nuevamente al árbol, donde tomaba asiento... estaba terminando la carta justo en el momento que el receso terminó... mientras la campana lo daba por entendido... parándose miró lo último de la carta que Tala le había enviado hace 2 semanas...  
  
-P.D. Todavía buscó la forma de vencerte... Takao Kinomiya- (¬_¬ No será otra cosa, eh Tala?/ Tala: ^///^/ Kai y Ozuma: ¬¬***/Ty: ^^U)  
  
Sonrió por lo dicho en la posdata... dirigiéndose al salón, llegó al momento que el maestro ingresaba, tomando asiento a un lado de Rei, frente Kai y detrás de Max, mientras Hilary y Kenny estaba en los asientos del frente... las horas pasaron lentamente (Eso es lo q odio de la skool T.T/ Ty: ^^ Relax Oro/ n_n OK!/ Chicos: ¬¬U), ya en las última clase, la cual era matemáticas, la mayor parte de los alumnos batallaban por entender el problema ( ¬¬Igualitos a mi salón), pero Takao tenía la rostro oculto entre sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban apoyados contra la mesa, dando la conclusión de que estaba dormido... mientras el profesor pedía que alguien pasará al frente a resolver el problema.  
  
º/Ese Takao.../º- fueron los pensamientos de Hiromi- "Profesor, Takao esta durmiendo en clases!!!!" ( ¬¬ Metete en tus asuntos!!/ Chicos: o_o Tranquila/ ¬¬ Grrr/ Chicos: ^^U)  
  
"La respuesta son 2 200"- enunció el chico todavía desde su lugar en la misma posición, sorprendiendo a los demás, pero sobre todo más a la castaña.  
  
"Eso es correcto, por favor pasé al frente"- indicó el maestro, haciendo caso el ojiazul caminó a la pizarra, y resolvió correctamente el ejercicio... sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, mientras le daba una mirada de victoria de Hiromi... a la cual sólo le aparecía una gran vena- "Muy bien, todos tienen el mismo resultado?"  
  
º/Maldición/º- dedujo la castaña, cuando vio que su resultado estaba erróneo, equivocarse podía perdónaselo, sin embargo ser superada por el moreno, JAMAS!!! (¬.¬ Tómala/ Chicos: XD).  
  
El moreno llegó a su lugar y comenzando a guardar sus útiles escolares, y se levantaba encaminándose a la salida del salón...  
  
"A DONDE VAS TAKAO?! TODAVÍA FALTA MEDIA HORA DE CLASES!!!"- gritó la castaña, levantándose de su lugar  
  
"Señorita Tachibana (¬¬U En realidad no se si sea su apellido real/ Chicos: ¬¬U Es x q lo viste en una imagen de Kai y Hiromi/ ~ Shiii, mis lindos ojitos!!! X_x/ Kai: _ Y yo q?/ Tala y Ozuma: ¬o¬ Bahh!!!/ Ty: ^^U jijijiji), el joven Kinomiya tiene un permiso en la dirección de abandonar la escuela una hora antes de la salida"- con dicho comentario del maestro, Hiromi tomó asiento avergonzada- "Además usted no es la jefa de grupo, sino lo es el joven Hiwatari"- eso hizo que varias risas se soltaran entre los alumnos al igual que murmullos(Jajaja XD).  
  
º/El maestro tiene razón/º- meditó la castaña.  
  
"Hiromi, nunca levantes cargos, sin saber la verdad"- la voz del moreno se escucho diciendo una gran verdad, nunca hacer prejuicios de otros- "Con su permiso me retiro"  
  
"Espera Takao!!"- gritó la muchacha- "Tal vez tengas razón, pero tú has faltado cinco días, no puedo creer que te dejen salir así como así" ( ¬¬ Y dale la mula al trigo/ Chicos: u_u)  
  
El moreno permaneció inmóvil y silencioso, mientras recibía el regaño directo de la castaña... el maestro traba de calmar a la castaña, pero esta no obedecía... esta a rienda suelta...  
  
"Tu comportamiento esta cada vez peor, se me hace que te has juntados con puros delincuentes y pandillas de la zona!!!... no puedo creer que tu padre y abuelo te lo permitan!!!... y que pensaría tu madre!!!... es imposible que seas su misma sangre!!!..." (_ AUCH!!! KIEN TE CREES ¬¬*******/ Chicos: ò_ó DEJA A TAKAO!!!)  
  
*Es imposible que seas su misma sangre!!... su misma sangre!!*- aquellas palabras retumbaban en la mente del peliazul, esa frase había dado en el clavo... llevándose las manos al rostro, dejando caer la mochila y su cuerpo al piso, comenzó a gritar... enterrándose las uñas y rasguñándose a si mismo, ante la mirada atónita y aterrorizada de todos, en especial de los bladebreakers y la castaña- "AH!!!" (Oro y chicos: T_T Taka-chan!!! ;O;)  
  
Lágrimas caían de sus mejillas, mojando el suelo, agitaba la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas palabras de su mente... el maestro rápidamente mando a dos alumnos a traer al médico de la escuela, mientras trataba de acercarse hacia el muchacho... el cual lo rechazó con un puñetazo...(Todos: _O AUCH!!!)  
  
"Sufre un ataque de pánico"- murmuró el maestro, mientras veía al moreno, evitar a todos lo que se acercaban, mientras más lágrimas fluían de sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas.  
  
*Qué pensaría tu madre!!!... tu madre!!!*- las palabras habían causado un fuerte efecto en el peliazul-*Te has juntado con delincuentes y pandillas de la zona!!... delincuentes y pandillas de la zona!!!*- trataba de alejar esas palabras- º/De donde vengo y quién soy?!?/º- esa era un incógnita en la mente del moreno- "DE DONDE VENGO Y QUÍEN SOY!?!?!?!?!"- exclamó el moreno, espantando a todos, los llantos de un bebé recorrían su dictamen, al igual que ladridos de perros, aullidos de lobos, un rugido de un dragón y el relinchido de un caballo (T_T TAKA-CHAN!!!!/ Chicos: Pobechito ;_;).  
  
"Qué demonios esta diciendo?"- miró Max a su compañero de equipo de cabellos oscuros.  
  
"No lo sé, Maxie... no lo sé"- exclamo el chino.  
  
"Takao..."- miró Kai al moreno, en el centro del salón, después de haber escuchado lo dicho por sus dos compañeros, acercándose con paso decidido, el bicolor llegó con el peliazul, el cual al tener humedecido los ojos veía sombras borrosas que trataban de capturarlo... se abalanzó contra Kai, el cual fuertemente lo sujetó entre sus brazos...- "Tranquilo"- fueron las únicas palabras del ruso-japonés mientras trataba de poner fin al sufrimiento del nipones.  
  
"Erick... ERICK AYUDAME!!!... AYUDAME POR FAVOR!!... NO ME DEJES SOLO!!!... ERICK!!!"- gritaba un nombre desconocido por todos, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el uniforme del chico blanco, empapándolo con sus lágrimas, mientras el bicolor sólo lo abrazaba con más fuerza... intentando tranquilizarlo... la puerta se abrió revelando al médico, el cual se acercó a Takao tomando su brazo y inyectándole un suero, pero antes de hacer un efecto completo, murmuró- "Sólo es un ángel jugando a vivir"- cayendo recostado en el pecho del ruso-japonés.  
  
"Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería"- dicho esto Hiwatari tomó a Kinomiya entre sus brazos al igual que la mochila del moreno (Kai: ^¬^/ Demás: ¬¬U/ Ty: -///-) ocultando su mirada con su cabello, paso de largo, saliendo en dirección del lugar indicado...  
  
"Takao... yo..."- las palabras estaban estancadas en la garganta de la castaña, después de tantos años de conocerlo nunca antes él había actuado de esa manera frente de sus palabras... estaba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho, sabía que era su culpa... llevándose ambas manos al rostro, comenzó a llorar en silencio, sentándose en su lugar ( ¬¬ Bien se lo merece, hizo sufrir a mi Taka-chan!!! ;o;/ Chicos: ¬¬ Ejem../ ^^U A nuestro Taka-chan... ¬¬ contentos?/ Chicos: n_n Sí). Mientras Ray y Max hacían un descubrimiento al levantar un objeto que había caído de la mochila del nipones...  
  
"Max/ Ray..."- decía al mismo tiempo tanto el chino como el rubio.  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Kai se encontraba cepillando con sus dedos el sedoso y largo cabello del moreno, el cual se encontraba suelto debido al escándalo provocado, escuchó el ruido de la cortina corriéndose y separó su mano, sin embargo en esta quedo impregnado en olor a lavanda de Takao...  
  
"No te preocupes, muchacho, tu amigo estará bien... puedes regresar tranquilo a tu salón, en cuanto se recuperé te llamaré"- decía el medico, mientras se quitaba unos guantes de látex...  
  
"De acuerdo"- dijo el bicolor mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el despacho- º/Takao.../º- esos eran los pensamientos del bicolor.  
  
El médico volteó a ver al chico yaciente en la cama, suspiro mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, hasta escuchar una voz detrás suyo...  
  
"Se podrá bien, doctor?"- la voz era suave, pero a la vez seria.  
  
"No lo sé... pero..."- volteó para mirar a la persona encontrándose con el viento entrando por su ventana del consultorio.  
  
"Mph..."- el gemido del chico acostado llamó la atención del doctor, el cual rápidamente le ofreció unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua- "Mi cabeza me da vueltas..."  
  
"Es razonable después de tal ataque"- decía el médico, mirando al chico de reojo... su complexión le daba un aire andrógino, aunque sus grandes ojos azules complementaban ese aire femenil- "Te siente mejor?"  
  
"Sí, muchas gracias..."- decía mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, y comenzaba a dirigirse a la salida- "Con su permiso, me retiro"  
  
"Espera chico, aún te encuentras débil"- enunció el profesionista.  
  
"Estaré bien..."- decía mientras le daba una gran sonrisa al especialista- "Si preguntan por mí, sólo díganle que me marche"  
  
"De acuerdo..."- el moreno se retiró del lugar, mientras el doctor lo miraba irse por la ventana del consultorio- "Estos jóvenes de ahora..."  
  
El moreno tambaleaba de vez en cuando, pero si nada antes lo había detenido esto no lo haría... daba pasos frágiles al a vista de los demás... las flores de cerezo danzaba alrededor de él, mientras el viento era el compás a seguir... elevando aquella danza a las alturas de la bóveda celeste... sus mechones se movían conforme al viento, mientras sus ojos observaban el espectáculo en frente suyo, una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios... pero esa sonrisa poco a poco fue tornándose en lágrimas...  
  
"Es igual a aquel día..."- fue las palabras del chico mientras murmuraba una vez más- "Sólo es un ángel jugando a vivir"- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, pero las lágrimas seguían a flote... y sus mechones azules cubrían su ojos... se detuvo al notar una sombra enfrente suyo... levantando la vista se topó en frente suyo con una persona que poseía unos hermosos ojos verde jade, al igual que una gran sonrisa en su rostro...   
  
"Hola"- lo saludó la sombra.  
  
"Hola..."- respondió el chico de cabellos azules, mientras los pétalos de sakuras danzaba a su alrededor...  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Oro: ._. (mirando el final) ^O^ WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Kai: ._. Tengo q admitir q te has superado...  
  
Oro(con lentes de sol): Pos claro son hermosa, grandiosa, inteligente y generosa... n_n  
  
Tala, Ozuma y Kai: ¬_¬U Q humilde...  
  
Ty: Jijijiji ^_^  
  
Oro: ^___^ Vdd q a ti si te gusto Ty-chan?  
  
Ty: Haiiii ^.^  
  
Oro: No es lindo? *.*  
  
Chicos: *¬* Haiiiii  
  
Ty: Esperaremos los r/r!!! n_n  
  
Ozuma: Y dejen su voto pa saber si será Kaitaka o Talataka =)  
  
Todos: Arrivederci Minna!!!! ^O^ 


	3. Quién eres?

Oro´s room...  
  
Oro: Yahho!!! ^_______^  
  
Ty: ^^ X q tan feliz?  
  
Oro: ^____^ Xq al fin terminaron todos los exámenes y actualice algunos fics!!  
  
Kai: ¬.¬ Ya era hora  
  
Tala: Exacto u_u  
  
Oro: ¬¬***  
  
Ozuma: No le hagas caso n_n  
  
Oro: ¬¬ Esta bien  
  
Ty: Y dime ya sabes que será? =D  
  
Oro: o.o... n_n Hai!!!  
  
Chicos: Q?! O_O  
  
Oro: Será... (sonido de tambores) n_n lo diré al final del cap!!!  
  
Chicos: _-_U  
  
Oro: Saben n_n el fic tendrá partecitas cómicas... *o* Será mi primer fic melodramático!!!  
  
Chicos: ¬¬U Y eso?  
  
Oro: X q será combinación de humor con angustia y drama n_n  
  
Ty: Bravo tons x ti!! =)  
  
Oro: COMENCEMOS CON EL FIC!! ^O^  
  
"Parlamentos"  
  
º/Pensamientos/º  
  
-Escritos( o cuando ven lo dicho en cierto cartel, mensaje, etc)-  
  
*Frases q retumban es la mente o son recuerdos dichas con la voz de la persona q la exclamó*  
  
'*'Flashback'*'  
  
|/|/|/|/|/| Cambio de escena /|/|/|/|/|/|/|   
  
(Mis notitas, Chicos: ejem , n_nU tmb de la de los chicos)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
~Hidden Past~  
  
//Cap2. Quién eres?//  
  
El sonido de una regadera y la caída de gotas retumbaban en el pequeño espacio del baño, el vapor era perceptible al igual que una silueta a través de la cortina de baño (Chicos: ¬o¬ Buuuuu!!!/Oro: ¬¬U), asomándose una mano morena entre el vapor y la cortina tomando una toalla, pronto el sonido de agua en caída desapareció mientras la cortina era corrida dejando ver al peliazul con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y con otra secándose el cabello (Todos: *¬* Takao.../ Ty: O////O/ Lucy y Lluvia: ^¬^/ Oro: Q hacen aki? O.o/ Ambas: Admirando a Takao *¬*/ Oro: n_n Bienvenidas!!), gotas escurrían aún por su cabello, pasando por su pecho, entrando a su cuarto, en la cama se encontraba su ropa... tomando sus boxers y dejando caer la toalla (Todos: O///////O...*/////*), empezó a vestirse... una playera blanca sin mangas que dejaba a la vista un poco de cintura y unos pantalones negros algo ajustados que dejaban mucho a la imaginación y unos tennis negros con blanco... (Oro: *w* Visión divina!!!!/Lluvia: *o* Es un ángel!!!/Lucy: Una bella luz en la oscuridad *0*), retirando la toalla de su cabeza, dejando que sus cabellos rebeldes cayeran sobre su rostro (Chicos: ^¬^/ Chicas: *u*), mirando hacia su escritorio observo la pila de hojas acumuladas encima de este, sólo tres días máximo y todos terminarían por enterarse... cómo actuarían sus amigos al saber al respecto?...  
  
"Eso lo sabré únicamente cuando ese día llegue"- decía el moreno para sí mismo- "... Pero qué me habrá querido decir esa chica?"  
  
'*' Flashback '*' (Oro: ¬¬U El primero por fin...)  
  
"Hola"- lo saludó la sombra  
  
"Hola..."- respondió el chico de cabellos azules, mientras los pétalos de sakuras danzaba a su alrededor... observó detenidamente a la persona frente él, era una chica de tez morena un poco más clara que él, cabello azul oscuro hasta los hombros con mechones aguamarina, y ojos verde jade, rasgos algo felinos, vestía un pantalón negro de cadera y una blusa roja encima con una chaleco corto negro (Oro: ¬.¬ Kien crees q sea?/Chicos: ù_ú –pensando- ._. sepa/ Oro: _-_U)- "Se te ofrece algo?"  
  
"Eres Takao Kinomiya verdad?"- la ojiverde preguntó sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a él, con pasos decididos- "El campeón mundial en beyblade..."- decía mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor y poniéndose frente a frente decía mientras su semblante cambiaba a una mirada seria- "Yo sé un gran secreto tuyo y poseo un pasado similar al tuyo..."- con esas últimas palabras se alejo de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado... (Chicos: ¬¬ -mirando a Oro-/ Oro: O_O Q?... )  
  
Reaccionando el moreno volteo mirando hacia atrás mientras echaba un grito al viento- "Quién eres?!"- la chica paró su caminata mientras sin ni siquiera voltear, sonrió para sus adentros...  
  
"Mi nombre no tiene importancia..."- en el mismo estado, pero volteando a verlo, volvía pronunciar- "Nos veremos más tarde.."- con eso último la chica desapareció entre la multitud que transitaba las concurridas calles de la capital del país del sol naciente ( Oro: ¬.¬U Confirmando taba inspirada cuando lo escribí/ Chicos: ._.U Se nota...)  
  
Dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, el nipones continuo estático en su posición...  
  
'*' Flashback '*'  
  
*Sé un gran secreto tuyo… poseo un pasado similar al tuyo*- las frases aún rondaban por su cabeza, sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta-" Qué pasa abuelo?"  
  
"Tienes una llamada telefónica pequeño"- anunció el anciano mientras salía junto a su nieto rumbo a la sala, pasándole el auricular al moreno  
  
"Takao al habla... Kai... entiendo... que!!... hoy a la 5.00... pero esta muy retirado... me alegra que te importe (Oro: ¬_¬ Nótese sarcasmo)... de acuerdo ahí estaré... porqué no me avisaron... sí, me fui y?... ok... los veo haya"- colgando el teléfono y terminado la llamada, el moreno suspiro, tomando una chamarra negra con azul oscuro y rojo, se despidió de su abuelo- "Llegaré como a las 9.00!!!"  
  
"Cuídate pequeño!!!"- gritó su abuelo mientras cargabas un cesto de ropa limpia  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Del otro lado de la línea, Kai se encontraba en una estación televisiva junto con sus compañeros de equipo, en media hora se realizaría una entrevista y necesitaban a todos los bladebreakers incluyendo a Hilary (Oro: Sáquenla!! _/ Kokoro y Nancy: SAQUENLA!! **/ Oro: o.o Q hacen aki?/ Ambas: n_n Vinimos a molestar a Hilary contigo, mami/ Oro: ^^ Ok), al igual que una demostración con beyluchadores callejeros... miraba la competencia sería muy fácil vencerlos teniendo en cuenta que ellos tenían habilidad y sus bestias bit... (Oro: Sobre todo las bestias bit/ Kai: ¬¬***)  
  
La puertas se abriendo de par en par, dejando ver la figura del moreno, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire... correr desde su casa hasta ahí no había sido fácil, comenzó a buscar a los chicos con la mirada, topándose con otra mirada ya conocida... era ella... la chica del parque... sin darse cuenta de la cara roja de su capitán a verlo vestido así... (Oro: XD JAJAJAJA/ Kai: ¬///¬ Déjame en paz)  
  
Rei y Max lo miraban de ves en cuando para luego mirarse entre ellos, con pasos lento el moreno se acerco mientras el bicolor volteaba sus mirada a otro lado (Oro, Kokoro y Nancy: ¬o¬ No seas penoso!!), el chino notó la actitud del capitán al mismo tiempo que le daba un codazo al rubio, el cual entendió rápidamente... el productor llegó y comenzó a dar las instrucciones, sentándose en los costados del sillón, Max y Rei y hicieron que Takao y Kai quedaran en medio de ellos dos, mientras Hilary y Kenny se sentaban en una silla aparte... la entrevista dio inicio...  
  
"Nos encontramos con los bladebreakers... díganme que se siente ser campeones mundiales?"- preguntó la señorita la cual parecía ponerle atención en particular al peliazul (Oro: *** Mátenla!!!/Chicos: O_O.. ¬¬U Exageras/ Oro: ¬¬***/ Chicos: O_O... ¬o¬U MATENLA!!!)  
  
"Creo que es una de las mejores emociones que alguien puede soñar"-dijo Ray rápidamente mientras miraba como Kai lanzaba miradas asesinas a la reportera (Oro: ¬¬ Eres muy celoso y posesivo, sabias?/ Kai: ¬¬ Y?/ Oro: ò_ó Como q y?/ Chicos: ^^U)  
  
"Dime Takao, tú cuales crees que sean las cualidades necesarias para triunfar?"- preguntó la chica, mientras la cámara enfocaba al chico moreno  
  
"Creo que para cumplir tus sueños, están la familia, los amigos y el nunca rendirte"- (Oro: ^^U Esos son mis pensamientos/ Chicos: ¬.¬ Aja/ Oro: ¬¬...)  
  
Los ojos verde jade de la chica observaban cada movimiento de los del moreno, sonriendo en forma felina, cerró los ojos mientras volteaba su vista hacia los otros beyluchadores callejeros... lo siguiente fue una sorpresa general... el grito del japonés junto al del ruso-japonés se escucho, volteo rápidamente mientras su rostro se volvía rojo... Ray tenía a Takao encima suyo mientras Kai estaba sobre el peliazul (Todos: ORO!!!! ¬/////¬ Oro: ¬////¬ -con pañuelos- Q?/ Todos-quitándole los pañuelos- Presta!! o)  
  
"Kai, bájate de mí!!!"- (Oro: ¬_¬ Pero bien q te gusto, no Kai , Takao?/ Ambos: -////////-) decía el ojiazul mientras el chico de ojos rubí de paraba rápidamente mientras comenzaba a seguir de muerte a Max- "Qué vergüenza..."- decía Takao todo rojo mientras se baja del pobre Ray el cual tenía ojos en espiral  
  
Al levantarse para decir algo, Max "sin querer" había empujado a Kai, el cual se fue contra Takao, pero Ray no reacciono a tiempo causando que los tres cayeran, haciendo sándwich al peliazul... los peor que saldría en televisión nacional... al fondo del set se veía a Kai tratando de capturar a Max...  
  
º/No sé como Takao los aguanta/º- pensó la chica mientras un gran gota se asomaba por su nuca, como Kai comenzaba a ahorcar a Max, mientras Ray y Takao los separaban... (Oro: ._. Lo mismo digo)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Después del pequeño espectáculo (Chicos: ¬_¬ Pekeño?/ Oro: Ok ¬¬ después dl gran espectáculo), la entrevista terminó, para dar comienzo a las demostraciones de beybatallas, el escenario cambio mientras en el centro aparecía un beyestadio... subiendo a este la chica del parque, Rei comenzó a avanzar para ser detenido por una mano morena... mirando hacia atrás Rei observó a su compañero nipones... el cual sólo con la mirada le dio a entender que deseaba ser el primero...  
  
"Esta bien... derrótala!!"- decía el neko-jin mientras el moreno pasaba a su lado, sacando unos guantes negros sin dedos (Oro: ¬¬U Sorry no se como decirle o como se llama correctamente/ Chicos: ¬_¬ Típico/ Oro: ¬.¬*** Queren jugar SoulCalibur II en vida real?/ Chicos-haciendo memoria-: u_ú... O_O NO!!!), mientras la chica se ponía unos guantes blancos...  
  
"En la primera beybatalla tenemos al campeón mundial, Kinomiya Takao contra una beyluchadora de la región sur de Tokio, Hayama Makoto!!!"- enunció el referí (Chicos: O_O TÚ?!?!?!/ Oro: ¬.¬ Algún problema?/ Chicos: ^^U Ninguno)  
  
"Así que ese es tu nombre, sabes es muy lindo para una chica tan linda como tú"- exclamó el nipones, mientras la chica se sonrojaba levemente  
  
"Gracias por el halago , guapo"- decía la chica, mientras le guiñaba el ojo- "Tú tampoco te quedas atrás"  
  
"Vaya que es... coqueta con Takao, verdad Kai?"- dijo el rubio, pero al ver a su capitán, se alejo de él rápidamente al igual que los otros, chocando su espalda contra la pared (Todos: o.o?? Ora?)  
  
"Grrr..."- el soviético-nipones estaba rodeado de llamas, mientras varias venas sobre salían de él y su mirada era fría (Oro: ¬.¬U Celoso/ Kai-en la misma pose-: ¬¬****/ Oro-tapada de la boca- ^x^U)   
  
Tomando sus posiciones ambos morenos sacaron sus lanzadores y beyblades, Takao había actualizado a Dragoon, era parecido al modelo anterior sólo con pequeñas diferencia; mientras Makoto había sacado un beyblade blanco con detalles en negro y azul claro, sin que nadie se diera cuenta un espontáneo brillo surgió tan rápido como apareció...  
  
º/Paciencia... no falta mucho... ya lo veras/º- meditó la chica, mientras se preparaban mirándose entre ellos  
  
"1, 2, 3... Let it rip!!!"- gritaron ambos chicos mientras los blades giraban velozmente en el estadio, sacando chipas entre el contacto de sus anillos de ataque, mientras el personal y los beyluchadores animaban a ambos chicos…  
  
"Vamos Takao!!!"- gritaban los bladebreakers animando a su compañero, mientras Makoto ocultaba su mirada entre sus mechones...  
  
"No es lindo?... creo que ya es hora... ATACA DRANVER!!!!"- grito la chica mientras de su blade surgía una luz amarilla del interior del blade, mientras emergía de éste un par de alas blancas, y un pelaje dorado con manchas negras y garras blancas(Oro: ¬¬U Es un jaguar pa q se den la idea/ Chicos-buscando en un libro de felinos- o.o Vaya!!), sorprendiendo a todos  
  
"Ambos pueden jugar el mismo juego... DRAGOON!!!"- enunció el moreno mientras del blade surgía el dragón azul de la tempestad- "ATACA!!!"  
  
Ambas bestias se abalanzaron una contra otra, mostrando sus habilidades en batallas, un viento frío comenzó a surgir del blade del dragón mientras del otro rayos y centellas, formándose una atmósfera nebulosa alrededor de ambos chicos, el céfiro no dejaba mucha visibilidad, mientras en el ojo del fenómeno ambos chicos combatían sin cesar (Oro: -_-U Sonó como boletín dl clima/ Chicos: ._. Muy cierto)  
  
"Eres buena batallando pero... es hora de final"- enunció el moreno  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo... veamos quien sobrevive!"- los ojos de la chica se dilataron en forma gatuna (Oro: ^^U Como Mariah en la batalla del torneo asiático/ Kai: Admítelo no sabes describir ¬_¬/ Tala: u_u Ahora toy d acuerdo/ Ozuma: ._. Creo q tiene algo de razón/ Ty: ¬.¬ No la molesten/ Chicos: *.* Ok/ Oro: ¬¬U)- "A diferencia tuya, yo sólo controlo un elemento de la tormenta... el trueno"  
  
"DRAGOON/ DRANVER ATAQUE TORMENTA/ RÁPIDO"- gritaron al unísono ambos adolescentes, mientras sus bestias retrocedían y tomaban impulso provocando una expulsión de energía- "AHHHH!!!"  
  
Finalmente todo se disipó mientras ambos chicos tenían en sus manos un blade... era un empate...  
  
"Buena batalla, Takao"- los felicitaron sus compañeros- "Lastima que no ganaste"  
  
"Saben chicos... a veces sé gana más sin vencer al oponente"- enunció el moreno (Oro-con su libro d frases favoritas-: n_n Me gusta como se escucha/ Chicos-hojeando-: Vaya o.o), mientras los chicos abrían ojos y bocas sorprendidos por dicho comentario- "Qué?!"- decía el moreno con signos de interrogación sobre él, sin darse cuenta que la chica se acercaba a ellos depositando el blade de su mano en la de Takao, mientras tomaba el otro  
  
"Te regresó a Dragoon, mientras me llevó a Dranver"- decía la chica, al mostrar su blade  
  
"Como son parecido no me di cuenta... jajaja"- decía el moreno, pero al mirar nuevamente a la chica que se iba retirando la tomó del brazo, volteándose a ver a sus compañeros exclamó, ante la mirada atónita de Kai- "No tardo chicos!!"- llevaron a un cuarto donde se encontraba diversos atuendos- "Y bien... cuál es ese secreto que dices conocer?"  
  
"Sabes con sólo decirme que te siguiera era suficiente"- decía la chica mientras se masajeaba el brazo  
  
"Gomen..."- decía el chico, mientras pasaba una mano detrás de su nuca, pero cambiaba su actitud a una seria-"Dime qué quieres decir con que tú conoces mi secreto?"  
  
"Sobre lo de tu vida... lo sucedido a tu padre y madre..."- reveló la chica mientras cerraba los ojos, como si meditará  
  
"Bueno eso no es algo raro, como soy un beyluchador mundial..."- respondió el moreno- "Además dentro de 2 semanas, saldrá un libro escrito por mí, sobre mi vida..." (Chicos: O_O YO LO QUERO!!!/Oro: ¬¬U)- dijo el peliazul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos-" Y todo el país.. talvez no sé en algunas regiones del mundo se enteren... por lo cual no es ningún secreto para mí"  
  
"Significa que va a salir toda tu vida?"-preguntó la chica al mismo tiempo que Takao afirmaba con la cabeza-"Pero si eres una gran celebridad, por que no lo han promocionado?" (Chicos: Eso me pregunto o.o?)  
  
"Prohibí toda publicidad..."- respondió el nipones mientras mantenía su semblante serio-"Y tú crees que podrías chantajearme o algo así?" (Chicos: ¬.¬ Escúpelo!!/ Oro: ¬¬ Q?)  
  
"Claro que no... nunca haría algo así... realmente lo siento"-decía Makoto mientras Takao le salía una gran signo de interrogación- "Esa nunca fue mi intención..."- decía la chica mientras se recargaba en la pared mientras una aura negra la rodeaba-"Es que quería que me recodarás... quería ser alguien inolvidable para ti... es que yo te quiero mucho..." (Chicos: ¬¬ Oro!!!/ Oro: ò_ó Q?)  
  
"Hum?"- el signos de interrogación seguían flotando alrededor de Takao mientras veía el acto de Makoto- "Eso quiere decir que eres una fan mía..."  
  
"Soy más que una simp..."- antes de poder terminar la oración el chico le estaba dando golpecitos en la espalda  
  
"Lo hubieras dicho antes... me hiciste pensar lo peor de ti... Jajaja"- se reía animosamente el chico  
  
"Te puedo llamar por tu nombre verdad?"-preguntó la chica, mientras el moreno afirmaba con la cabeza-"Bien, tú puedes llamarme Mako... sólo te diré que conozco casi todo lo referente a ti..." (Chicos: Así... ¬¬ / Oro: ò_ó Si/ Chicos-súper rápido-: ¬.¬ Tons dinos cuál es su comida, dulce, color, ropa, zapatos, juegos favoritos? ^__^/ Oro: @@?? What?)  
  
"Todo lo referente?... eso me asusta"- decía Takao volteando la mirada-"Dime quién eres en realidad?"  
  
"Una chica que tiene un pasado similar al tuyo"- decía la chica mientras la mirada del moreno se mostraba confusa  
  
º/Qué quiere decir con similar?/º- se interrogó así mismo el chico de tez morena  
  
Mirando su reloj, la chica exclamó- "Rayos se me hace tarde... y por cierto Takao ya entre nosotros...no te gustaría ir a comer un helado este sábado conmigo..."- pero antes de que él pudiera responder, tomó sus manos- "Muchas gracias... adiós"- antes de salir completamente del cuarto- "Te espero en la fuente de sodas del centro Tsukimono a las 10:00 am!!!"  
  
Con los ojos como puntitos, Takao exclamó- "Qué chica tan extraña" (Kai: ù_ú Ni que lo digas/ Oro: ¬¬ Heyyy!!! )- saliendo del cuarto el moreno y reuniéndose con sus amigos salieron del estudio de televisión...  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
"Qué?!?!?!?!"- varios pájaros salieron volando con el grito pronunciado por cierto ruso-japonés, el cual tenía una mirada incrédula cuando el japonés hizo el comentario de la cita con la chica  
  
"No tenías que gritar, Kai"- decía Ray con los oídos tapados, al igual que el resto del equipo  
  
"Así que te invitó a salir, vaya yo creo que necesita lentes"- comentaba la castaña (Oro:¬¬**** 1, 2... 2x5=10/ Chicos-con traje militar y detrás de varios sacos llenos de arena-: Prepárense pronto hará explosión _)  
  
"Jajajajaja"- reía el chico sarcásticamente- "Por lo menos es más bonita y amable que tú..." (Oro: ^////^ / Chicos: ._. Se calmó... ToT Tamos salvados)  
  
"Repítelo otra vez!!"- retó la chica, mientras Takao posaba una mano sobre su cintura y cabeza repitiendo lo mismo- "Grrr"  
  
"Jejejeje... Takao tiene novia!! Takao tiene novia!!"- comenzaba a cantar Max, mientras Ray le seguía la corriente, no sólo haciendo que Takao se enojará...  
  
"No puedes ir..."- enunciaba el chico blanco (Oro: O_O... Cómo q no?/ Kai: ¬¬ No irá, punto final!!!/ Chicos: |||| Pobe Kai)  
  
"Por qué no?"- decía el moreno mientras posaba ambas manos en la cintura y acercaba su rostro al rostro del chico blanco haciéndolo sonrojar (Oro: ¬o¬ Ay amor!!!/ Kai: ¬////////¬ Cállate)  
  
"Porque..." º/Genial Kai... piensa una excusa/º (Oro: ¬¬ Ni se te ocurra)- el chico blanco sintió la mirada de Ray sobre él, en la cual se dibujaba fácilmente una mirada burlona- "Porque mañana entrenaremos temprano en la mañana" (Oro: ¬¬U Q originalidad)  
  
Así continuaron toda el camino a casa...  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura, la morena buscaba algo entre un gran baúl rojo oscuro, levantando algo envuelto en trapos, retiro los primeros dejando ver un marco dorado, con la fotografía de dos bebes durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en lo que parecía una almohada felpuda...   
  
º/Pronto todos se enteraran.../º- pensaba Makoto mientras abrazaba el portarretrato-º/Qué harás al respecto, Takao?/º  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Mientras tanto en la residencia Kinomiya...  
  
"Hayama Makoto... me suena el nombre..."- decía el abuelo sentado en el comedor mientras ponía su mano bajo el mentón-"Espera, Hayama es..."- el abuelo parecía recordar algo  
  
"Sabes algo al respecto, abuelo?"- preguntó el chico mientras jugaba SoulCalibur II (Oro: ^^ No puede resistirme), usando el samurai Mitsurugi, en la sala de su casa- "Rayos... ya veras Raphael..."- decía volviendo al juego al verse derrotado por el espadachín  
  
"No estoy seguro... pero mantente siempre alerta, pequeño"- decía el abuelo, pero una gota surgió al ver a su nieto entretenido con el juego- "Me estas escuchando?"  
  
"Hai, como tú digas, abuelo"- decía el chico mientras apretaba más rápidos los botones- "SÍ!!!!!!, eres el mejor Mitsurugi" (Oro: *o* Cierto!!!) - decía mientras cascaditas brotaban de sus ojos y en el televisor se veía la imagen del samurai diciendo 'My name's Mitsurugi, remember it!!', pero en la mente del moreno se encontraban la frase dicha por la chica- *Una chica con un pasado similar al tuyo* º/Qué querrá decir con similar?... acaso ella?/º (Chicos: O_O Q?!)  
  
"Por cierto, no tienes que terminar el libro?"- decía el abuelo mientras levantaba su plato, volteándose solo para ver pasar una ráfaga azul pasado de largo (Todos: ._. Q rapidez)  
  
"Gracias por recordármelo!!!"- decía el chico desde el pasillo, sentándose en la mesa comenzando a escribir...  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Oro: Terminé!!! ^___^   
  
Chicos-jugando SoulCalibur II- O_O Vamos!!!! patea!!! derechazo!!! Agáchate!!!  
  
Ty-jugando con Mitsurugi-: ò_ó   
  
Kai-jugando con Nightmare-: ù_ú  
  
Ozuma- jugando con Kilik-: _  
  
Tala- jugando con Raphael-: o_ó  
  
Oro: O_O HEY!! NO ME INVITARON!!!  
  
Kai: Solo es pa 2 y nos tamos turnando _** Rayos... me las pagarás Tala!!!  
  
Ty: Gane Gane!!! ^O^  
  
Ozuma, Tala y Kai: ._.|||| Siempre nos derrota  
  
Oro: ¬u¬ Claro yo fui su maestra!!!  
  
Ty: *.* Gracias Oro!!!  
  
Chicos: T^T  
  
Oro y Ty: Esperaremos los r/r!!!  
  
Chicos-en su eskina-: -_-|||  
  
Oro: Arrivederci Minna!!! XD... cierto lo olvidaba será... KAITAKA!!!  
  
Kai: w Shiiiii  
  
Tala: =( NO!!! 


	4. Una extraña cita

Oro´s house...  
  
Oro: ^^ Yahho chicos!!!  
  
Chicos: Hola n_n  
  
Oro: ¬.¬ Q traman?  
  
Chicos: ¬¬U Nada  
  
Oro: Bueno ^_______________________^ Heme aki con un nuevo cap de Hidden Past!!!!  
  
Ty: Shiiii ^o^  
  
Kai: ¬¬  
  
Tala: n_n  
  
Ozuma: ^^  
  
Oro: Comencemos con el fic!!! w  
  
"Parlamentos"  
  
º/Pensamientos/º  
  
-Escritos( o cuando ven lo dicho en cierto cartel, mensaje, etc)-  
  
*Frases q retumban es la mente o son recuerdos dichas con la voz de la persona q la exclamó*  
  
'*'Flashback'*'  
  
|/|/|/|/|/| Cambio de escena /|/|/|/|/|/|/|   
  
(Mis notitas, Chicos: ejem , n_nU tmb de la de los chicos)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
~Hidden Past~  
  
//Cap 3. Una extraña cita//  
  
Se estiro en la silla en la cual estaba sentado... bostezó un poco mientras frotaba su puño contra su ojos... eran como las 12.00... algo tarde... y mañana tenía que ir con Mako a la fuente de sodas (Oro: Shiiii *0*)... garabateo un poco en el papel mientras sonreía satisfecho...  
  
"Listo"- exclamó mientras se levantaba y acostaba en la cama... comenzó a soñar, se encontraba en una colina, el verde pasto, hermosas flores y un agradable viento que movía sus cabellos (Oro y chicos: *¬*)... respiró mientras observaba... sonrió...- "Erick..."- caminó hacia una silueta lejana, mientras veía a otra más pequeña a su lado, la cual jugaba... se reconoció a si mismo como la pequeña silueta mientras la mayor simplemente reía y lo llamaba...  
  
RING!!!!  
  
Cayó de la cama(Oro: _O Auch!), mientras el despertador sonaba... una venita se asomaba fuera de su frente... miró el reloj... las 8.00... a pesar de haber dormido tanto, parecía que no lo hubiera hecho (Oro: T.T Me pasa lo mismo... cuando es domingo y mañana lunes ***)... se levantó mientras tomaba un baño y se alistaba, con una camisa negra mangas y encima de este una playera blanca, se puso unos pantalones negros y tenis blanco con negros, y como toque final... una boina negra grisáceo (Oro: ¬_¬U No me critiquen/ Chicos: ¬¬U)... desayunó un poco de cereal mientras recordaba... hoy tenían entrenamiento... pero no podía dejar plantada a la chica (Oro: Eres todo un caballero n_n)... meditó un rato...  
  
"Eso es..."- tomó el teléfono entre su manos y marcó unos dígitos- "Hola Rei.. sí, soy Takao... te puedo pedir un favor... claro... mira... si es sobre eso... de verás... arigatou"- colgó mientras se despedía del abuelo y salía corriendo rumbo a la plaza...  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Una chica morena, vestida con un conjunto de pantalón negro con bordes verdes y camisa china color verde con bordes negros (Oro: ¬¬ Q?! Me gusta el negro y el verde.../ Chicos: ._.U No hemos dicho nada) , se encontraba en la fuente de sodas, sentada apoyando su mentón en la mano, la cual estaba apoyada por la codo en la mesa, recorrió nuevamente todo... finalmente lo vio... agitó su mano mientras el muchacho se sentaba...  
  
"Hola Mako!!!"- dijo el chico mientras se colocaba la mano tras la nuca- "Siento el retraso"  
  
"Hola Takao... no te preocupes"- dijo la chica alegremente  
  
"Guau!!!"- se escucho un ladrido profundo, antes que el moreno pudiera responder... algo se había abalanzando contra lamiéndole la cara (Oro: O_OU)  
  
"CAPUCCHINO!!!"- gritó la chica mientras un san bernardo (Oro: O_O), levantó el hocico y volvió a lamer al moreno- "Quitante!!!"- dijo la chica mientras jalaba al gran perro del collar, finalmente se movió dejando ver a un chico, con la cara llena de saliva (Oro: . Guacala!!)...- "Lo siento mucho!!!"- dijo la chica mientras el moreno sacaba un pañuelo blanco- "Oye ese pañuelo es mío!!" (Oro: o.o?)  
  
"Eh... pero si esto lo tengo desde los... 7 años"- dijo el chico mientras terminaba de limpiarse- "Espera un momento... tú eras esa pequeña que me ayudo contra unos abusivos!!!" (Oro: Shiii... ._. cuando fue eso?)  
  
"Claro!!!... no me gusta ver que otros se aprovechen de los más pequeños (Oro: ;-; Te entiendo...)"- dijo la chica mientras sonreía y el perro san bernardo se echaba a un lado de la mesa- "Lo recuerdas?"  
  
"Por supuesto"- sentenció el peliazul.  
  
'*' Flashback '*'  
  
"Vamos niño, entréganos tu dinero"- dijo un chico de 16 años, en medio de otros 2, miraban a un pequeño de 7 años que sostenía con fuerza una mochila (Oro: ABUSIVOS!! ***)  
  
"Ie!"- gritó el chico mientras uno de los bravucones lo aventaba al piso- "No lo haré!!"  
  
"Bien, tú lo pediste..."- dijo uno mientras se acercaba a Takao golpeando sus puño continuamente (Oro: O_O... ;-; Takaito!!)  
  
"....."- el ojiazul tormenta esperaba el golpe, pero su vista fue bloqueada por un objeto azul oscuro (Oro: o.o? Qjejo?), frente de él había una pequeña de su misma edad, cabello azul oscuro con mechones aguamarina y ojos verde jade, su cabello era corto mientras de este salían 4 pequeñas trencitas, la cual extendía sus brazos...  
  
"Porqué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?"- dijo la chica mientras sonreía como gatito (Oro: Shierto!! ò_ó)  
  
"Quién te crees?!"- dijo el que estaba más cerca mientras dirigía su golpe a la pequeña, la cual desapareció- "Eh?... dónde esta?"  
  
La pequeña se había pasado entre los pies del joven, mientras los otros comenzaban a gritar...  
  
"VETE DE AQUÍ!!"- decía uno, mientras la pequeña sonreía  
  
"Atrápenme si pueden!!"- con orejitas y colita de changuito, la pequeña pasaba por encima de las cabezas de los chicos, subió a un árbol con facilidad, mientras les sacaba la lengua, llamando su atención-"BOBOS!!!" (Oro: Shiii eso son!!! XD)  
  
"Estúpida pequeña!!"- dijo uno mientras trepaba el árbol.  
  
Makoto saltó mientras Takao tomaba un palo... uno de los chicos había agarrado a la pequeña de la muñeca, alzó el palo y golpeó al sujeto... el cual soltó a la pequeña... los tres chicos se acercaban mientras preparaban sus puños...  
  
"Quieren decir algo antes de que los golpeemos?"-dijo sarcásticamente uno.  
  
"Hai... miren"- dijo la chica señalando hacia atrás mientras los chicos volteaba encontrándose con un san bernardo que tenia un listón rojo en el cuello, asomando amenazadoramente los dientes (Oro: ._. Pobes)  
  
Ladró haciendo que los chicos salieran corriendo mientras entraba a un callejón donde otro san bernardo con collar azul los esperaba... (Oro: JAJAJAJAJAJA XD SE LO MERECEN!!!)  
  
"Te encuentras bien?"-dijo la pequeña mientras volteaba y salían ahora unas orejitas y cola de gato  
  
"Hai, arigatou"- haciendo una pequeña reverencia el pequeño sonrió, mientras sujetaba su codo  
  
"Mira... tienes una raspada"- dijo la pequeña mientras sacaba un pañuelo blanco y lo ataba- "Listo... me tengo que ir... Arrivederci!!!"  
  
"Sayonara!!!"- dijo el pequeño, mientras se encaminaba hacia su propio destino.  
  
'*' Flashback '*'  
  
Ambos chicos se encontraba tomando sus respectivas malteadas, mientras recordaban lo sucedido, Capucchino estaba bebiendo una malteada, lo sorprendente era verlo tratando de usar una pajilla... (Todos: O_OU)  
  
"Esos perros..."- dijo Takao mientras daba otro sorbo  
  
"Eran los padres de Capucchino"- dijo la chica mientras terminaba la malteada- "Vamos al zoológico o al cine o la plaza?"  
  
"Que tal primero a la plaza"- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y tanto chica como perro lo imitaban- "Yo pago"  
  
Después de pagar estuvieron paseando entre tienda y tienda...  
  
"Mira Mako... estos son nuevos accesorios para los blades"- dijo Taka mientras admiraba una tienda de Beyblade  
  
"Mira Takao!!!"- dijo la chica señalando una tienda de ropa juvenil, tomó al chico y comenzó arrastrarlo dentro- "Ponte esto!!!"  
  
Después de una sesión de modelaje, tanto Takao como Mako, salían repletos de bolsas...  
  
"Es la primera vez que alguien me convence de usar una playera así"- decía el chico mientras sacaba una playera sin mangas ajustada (Oro: Q SE LA PONGA!!! *¬*/ Chicos: ^^)  
  
"Bueno eres la primera persona que me convence que me veo bien en vestido"- confrontó la chica-"Mira vamos a la arcada"  
  
"Y las bolsas?"- preguntó el chico.  
  
"Capucchino las cuidará"- dijo mientras el san bernardo se labraba en forma de afirmación, entraron y el primer juego que llamó su atención fue uno de baile, el cual había unos chicos moviendo conforme se daban los pasos, para sorpresa de la ojiverde, el ojiazul se subió mientras sonreía y ponía la de Beethoven Virus nivel hard- "Takao?"  
  
La música empezó y Takao se movía muy bien llamando la atención (Oro: La mía siempre la tiene *.*) de varios que reunían, hasta lo animaban, el moreno se movía rítmicamente no parecía seguir el patrón, haciéndolo fácil de ver... el último paso y el peliazul extendió los brazos, mientras varios aplausos se oían... el moreno bajo mientras respiraba continuamente...  
  
"Estuviste genial!!!"- gritó la peliazul mientras abrazaba el chico con todo y bolsa y Capucchino ladraba, mientras gruñía levemente a los chicos que se acercaran a las bolsas...  
  
"AQUI NO SE ADMITEN MASCOTAS!!!"- dijo el gerente mientras correteaba los chicos los cuales salían disparados al igual que el san bernardo, la boina del chico quedaba flotando mientras la mano de Takao se asomaba y la tomaba (Oro: ^^U)  
  
Ya lejos del alcance del lugar... los chicos rieron mientras veían a su alrededor estaba a las afueras de un supermercado y entre la basura se hallaba un carrito de supermercado... Mako subió mientras orejitas y cola de perrito se asomaban y miraba a Takao... el cual sonrió...  
  
"Wiiiii!!!!"- se escuchaban los gritos de una chica en un carrito de supermercado, mientras un chico de cabellos azules la empujaba y subía los pies mientras el carrito tomaba velocidad (Oro: w Yo quero!!!), Capucchino labraba mientras veía a ambos chicos...  
  
Personas los veía, pero en lugar de unos adolescente, se veían a unos pequeños de 7 años (Oro: *0* Q lindos!!)... una rueda se atascó en un hueco, haciendo que el carrito se levantará...  
  
"AHHH!!!"- gritaron ambos chicos mientras se el carrito terminaba por voltearse, Makoto se encontraba acostada en el piso, mientras el moreno caía a su lado, y su brazo bajaba sobre los hombros de la chica- "JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" (Oro: ^^U Santo madrazo...)  
  
Se levantaron y sacudieron el polvo mientras observaba a su alrededor... sonrieron que importará que los miraran... ellos eran así...  
  
"Vamos al zoológico!!!"- enunció el ojiazul tormenta mientras la ojiverde jade lo seguía y detrás de ellos Capuchino  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
"DONDE ESTA TAKAO!?!?!?!?!"- gritó un chico blanco, mientras varias venas se asomaban (Oro-alejándose-: ¬¬U)  
  
"Takao... jejeje... él..."- decía temeroso Rei, como decirle a Kai que el moreno había faltado por la cita (Oro: O_O NO LE DIGAS!!!)  
  
Max, Kenny y Hilary observaban todo mientras una gota surgía de su nuca... Hilary también parecía molesta... (Oro: ¬¬**** Grrr/ Chicos: ._.U)  
  
"Rei... acaso tú sabes... A DONDE RAYOS SE FUE TAKAO?!?"- gritó el bicolor, mientras el neko-jin tragaba en seco y comentó lo sucedido horas antes- "QUE?!?!?!?!"- el bicolor comenzó a caminar, mientras el ojidorado trataba de escapar, pero la mano del ruso-japonés se cerró en su coleta y jaló de él (Oro: ¬¬ Te lo dije...)  
  
º/Estoy muerto/º- pensó el chino, mientras se dirigían al centro- º/Takao pagará los gastos médicos/º  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Se encontraba en el zoológico, eran alrededor de las 12 de la mañana, recorrían las diversas jaulas, hasta llegar a una... la de los changos... Makoto sonrió mientras tomaba a Takao del brazo y Capucchino se colocaba en un lugar sentado, a su lado había una lata... (Oro: o.o? Y eso?)  
  
"Vamos a entrar"- dijo la chica mientras habría la puerta y entraba a la jaula  
  
"Pero y los guardias?!"- gritó el moreno.  
  
"No te preocupes... tengo el horario y no pasarán hasta las 2"- dijo mientras de unos arbustos sacaba una pelota, sombrilla, un aro... y bananas- "Ven..."- cuando al fin salieron... varias personas estaba esperándolos...  
  
"Qué significa esto?"- exclamó el chico, mientras la ojiverde comenzaba el show.  
  
"Bienvenidos... pasen, pasen!!! la función esta por empezar!! pueden pagar a Capucchino!!!"- varias personas depositaban monedas en la lata que el perro tenía y alguno billetes- "COMENCEMOS!!!" (Oro: ._.)  
  
Tomaba la sombrilla mientras Takao se quedaba sin habla... Makoto movía la sombrilla mientras los monitos se hacían bolita y rodaban (Oro: OoO Ohhh)... hacia acrobacias y saltos... hacia malabares con ellos... tomó al moreno desprevenido mientras se subía a una pelota cada uno y caminaban sobre ella, al principio pensó hacer el ridículo pero la gente comenzó a aplaudir, los niños gritaba (Oro: BRAVO, BRAVO!!! ^O^)... finalmente el acto acabo y la ojiverde tomó al ojiazul y de un saltó no muy largo estaba en la barda de la jaula, mientras los monos comían los plátanos y guardaban las cosas... la gente finalmente se retiró... y la lata estaba repleta... el san bernardo ladraba alegremente mientras se paraba en dos patas colocando las delanteras sobre los hombros de Takao y lamiéndolo lo tiraba al suelo... (Oro: _O AUCH!!)  
  
"Jajajaja... Capucchino, me haces cosquillas!!!!"- decía mientras el perro lo lamía- "Es extraño... porqué no me mordió o ladró cuando me vio la primera vez?"- el perro se movió mientras el peliazul quedaba sentado  
  
"Es que no es la primera ve que te ve... siempre te he estado siguiendo... además le contaba sobre ti... es un perro muy inteligente"- exclamó la chica (Oro: Shiiii w/ Chicos: PERVERTIDA!! ***/ Oro: ;-; XQ?)  
  
"Me has estado siguiendo... espero que no cuando me bañaba..."- decía con un puchero el chico  
  
"Pues... no... no soy pervertida..."- decía excusándose la chica- "Mira vamos a ver la exposición de animales nocturno"  
  
"Vamos!"- dijo el moreno, sin saber que eran espiados  
  
Los chicos y el perro comenzaron a caminar mientras el peso de sus bolsas les lastimaban los brazos, Takao se detuvo y llamó a Makoto... el lugar esta sumergido en penumbras a excepción de las luces que las jaulas las cuales eran muy débiles...   
  
(Oro: ;-; Mello!!)   
  
"Makoto..."- el silencio fue la respuesta...- "Vamos no juegues..."  
  
"Aquí estoy"- dijo la chica apareciendo frente a él, con orejas y alas de murciélago (Oro: AH!!! O) y mostrando unos colmillos, causando que el chico se abrazará al perro.  
  
"Me diste un buen susto!!!..."- dijo mientras se incorporaba... nuevamente no había señas ni de Mako y de ni Capucchino..  
  
"Esto no es gracioso..."- retrocedió cuando sintió que un brazo rozaba su pecho en diagonal llegando hasta su cintura... (Oro: EPA!!! *** SUELTALO!!)  
  
"Al fin te encuentro..."- dijo otra voz mientras lo alzaba y susurraba en su oído  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- el sonido de un golpe en seco unido al grito del moreno retumbó por el lugar (Oro: ._.U)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Makoto se encontraba comprando hot dogs y refrescos (Oro: YO QUERO!! *o*) en un carrito afuera de la exposición, Capucchino movía su cola mientras labraba esperando su alimento...   
  
"Hola!"- la saludaron un chino y un rubio  
  
"Hola... ustedes son los amiguitos de Takao, verdad?"- preguntó la chica mientras Capuchino gruñía levemente para mal presentimiento de Rei... (Oro: ^^U Pobe...)  
  
"Sí, lo has visto?"- dijo Max, mientras compraba un hot dog  
  
"Claro él..."- la chica calló al mirar como Takao salía junto con Kai el cual tenía una marca roja en forma de mano sobre un mejilla (Oro: o.o... XD JAJAJAJA)- "Pero qué paso?"  
  
"Lo cachetee sin querer... pero él me espantó!!"- se defendió el chico (Oro: ¬¬U Bueno se lo merecía...)  
  
"Pero tú faltaste al entrenamiento"- dijo el bicolor, el cual cargaba algunas bolsas  
  
"No podía dejarla plantada!!"- dijo el moreno  
  
"....."- Takao y Kai se dieron la espalda, mientras Makoto sonreía  
  
"Grrrrr"- Capucchino gruño mientras jalaba la blusa de la ojiverde  
  
"Lo siento... vamos al cine... quieren venir?"- dijo la chica mientras le entregaba su hot dog al chico y al perro  
  
"Claro!"- exclamaron los chicos, mientras Kai solo gruñía, mientras el san bernardo lo miraba desafiante (Oro: JAJAJAJAJAJA XD)  
  
"Oigan donde están Hilary y Kenny?"- preguntó Max, mientras buscaba los dos restantes...  
  
"No lo sé"- dijo Kai con tono de 'a mí que me importa' (Oro: Tamos de acuerdo ¬¬)  
  
En otra parte del zoológico...  
  
"Qué lindos!!!"- decía Hilary mientras miraba a los cachorritos de tigre (Oro: KAWAII! *.*) y Kenny tras ellas miraba con una gota  
  
Volviendo con los chicos...  
  
"Vamos si o no?"- dijo impaciente Makoto  
  
"Ok!"- exclamaron todos  
  
"Y las bolsa?"- dijo Takao mientras Mako sonreía  
  
"No te preocupes, ya tengo una idea"- dijo mientras caminaban  
  
"Bueno si tú lo dices"- sin darse cuenta al moreno se le había caído algo de una bolsa, y Kai lo recogió, encontrándose con unos pantalones cortos... muy cortos de color negro... (Oro: O_O... ^^ Q SE LOS PONGA!!!!... o.o junto con la playerita... *¬*/ Chicos: ^^)  
  
º/Se los daré después/º- decía el bicolor al sonrojarse mientras los guardaba... (Oro: ¬¬ Mmmm.... no te los vas a quedar pa q después te los modele en privado/ Kai: ¬¬*********)  
  
Llegaron al cine, Makoto escalo un árbol con facilidad gatuna, mientras orejas y cola de gato aparecían y entre las ramas oculto todo... bajo y entraron al cine... Capucchino se la ingenió mordiendo al taquillero para poder entrar... mientras entraba con una rueda de automóvil... (Oro: ^^U Pobe taquillero... o.oU y auto)  
  
"Tú perro es raro..."- enunció el neko-jin, mientras miraba al perro morder la llanta en la sala de la película (Oro: ._.)  
  
"No es raro... sólo es superior a cualquier otro perro (Oro: Shierto!! ^O^)"- dijo mientras miraba a su derecha, ahí se encontraba Takao y Kai sentado juntos (Oro-tomando fotos-: *O*), el moreno se había recargado inconscientemente mientras el bicolor pasaba su brazos por los hombros de éste... (Oro: ¬¬* Cuidadito si van + abajo/ Kai: ¬¬**** NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!!!/ Oro: ¬¬ NO DIGON!!!)  
  
º/Será una tarde muy divertida/º- pensó la chica mientras orejitas y colita de lobo aparecían  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
La función había terminado y se encaminaban a casa del nipones... Makoto bromeaba con Max, mientras Kai caminaba a un lado de Takao, el cual reía por los chistes de Mako... sin embargo Rei no la estaba pasado muy contento...  
  
"Grrrrr!"- gruño Capuchino, mientras miraba atentamente a Rei (Oro: o.oU)  
  
"Lindo perrito"- decía el neko-jin, para luego salir disparado, mientras el san bernardo lo seguía de cerca (Oro: CORRE REI!! VAMOS CAPUCCHINO!! XD)  
  
º/Objetivo localizado.... eliminar al gato/º- esa fueron la ordenes en la mente de Capuchino (Oro: Ups ._.)  
  
"MIAU!!!"- gritó Rei arriba de un poste de luz y al perro labrando, mientras los demás miraban con una gota... a excepción de Makoto (Oro: o_o Me sorprende su fortaleza...)  
  
"Veo que le agradaste mucho Rei!!"- dijo la chica mientras Rei tenía cascaditas saliéndole de los ojos, mientras tenía orejas de gato... (Oro: ¬¬U Pos yo no quero agradarle tanto)  
  
"No lo ayudaras?"- dijo el rubio mientras miraba la escena  
  
"No arruinarles su diversión a ambos?"- dijo la chica  
  
"Bueno me tengo que ir"- dijo Taka mientras se encaminaba hacia a su casa, la ojiverde acercó y deposito un beso en su mejilla (Oro: *¬* Eso si lo disfrute...)  
  
"Buenas noches"- decía mientras silbaba y Capucchino dejaba a Rei, al cual ya había aprehendido de la pierna (Oro: .O Auchh!!)  
  
"Porqué a mí?"- decía un neko-jin con un aura negra (Oro-dándole golpecitos en la espalda-: ^^U)  
  
"Takao..."- dijo Kai mientras miraba al ojiazul  
  
"Dime?"- decía el peliazul encontrándose con esos ojos carmín  
  
"Mañana en la playa (Oro: ¬_¬ Mmmm)... habrá entrenamiento... no faltes (Oro: ¬_¬ Doble mmm)"- amenazó el capitán   
  
"Claro..."- decía el moreno  
  
"Nos vemos..."- decía mientras se encaminaba lejos del trío  
  
"Yo también tengo que irme"- decía al unísono Rei y Max mientras tomaba direcciones diferente...  
  
El moreno se recargó en el marco de su casa, mientras veía a sus amigos marcharse... lágrimas fluyeron de sus zafiros (Oro: ;-; No llores...)... sin saberlo era acechado por dos ojos pardos...  
  
"Será lo mismo... cuando se enteren? (Oro: Sobre o.o?)"- dijo el ojiazul al viento, mientras entre las sombras alguien se movía lanzando un kunai (Oro: QUITATE!! O_O –le pasa cerca llevándose algunos cabellos- X.xU)... sin embargo el moreno salió corriendo al interior de su casa (Oro: Fiuuuu u.u), mientras el arma se enterraba en el marco... una sombra pasó velozmente mientras retiraba el artefacto y dejaba la marca del ataque...  
  
º/Será a la próxima/º- dijo la sombra mientras se marchaba de ahí (Oro: Mello... ;-; Taka-chan ta en peligro...)  
  
|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|  
  
Oro: ;-; Casi te matan Ty... T.T  
  
Kai: ¬¬*** Ahora si yo si te mato!! –correteando a Oro-  
  
Tala: ._. Voy a salir yo?  
  
Oro: Kyaaa!!! @0@... ô-ó mmm... –se detiene- n_n Claro q shi!!!  
  
Ozuma: o.o Oye Oro... –apunta a Kai-  
  
Oro: O_OU KYAAAAA!!!! –sale dejando una nube de humo-  
  
Ty: Dejen r/r... Arrivederci and Arigatou Minna!!! ^O^ 


End file.
